


my soul is a demon; yours is holy water

by despairmeguca (obsess97)



Category: Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica
Genre: F/F, no beta we die like men, rebellion didnt happen in this universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-20 01:33:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18982483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obsess97/pseuds/despairmeguca
Summary: Kyouko dies. Ophelia and Sayaka are waiting for her.Can be read as a sequel to my old work,Destroying Fate In Her Wake.Perfectly good as a standalone though!Inspired by my good friend's art, which is linked inside!





	my soul is a demon; yours is holy water

**Author's Note:**

> My good friend, kuro, was taking requests, so I requested angsty KyoSaya, and I got [this gorgeously painful piece,](https://kuroartsdotcom.tumblr.com/post/185001480267/u-said-requests-how-about-some-angsty-kyosaya) so I decided to write a little something for it!
> 
> Comments and kudos make my day!

Being a magical girl was full of risks. They all knew that. But as Kyouko finds out, there's a strange reality to it when you're staring death in the face in a dark room.

As it turns out, death seems to be some kind of monster that looks like it's made out of paper mache. It's wearing red patterned robes. It's got a candle flame for a head, which seems to be the only source of light. It's _riding a horse_. 

 _What the fuck,_  Kyouko thinks to herself, her first coherent thought. With that, the room lights up, revealing an endless red floor covered by a dense fog.

"Mami? Homura?" Kyouko tires to ask, looking around. But as she speaks her chest erupts in pain, like she had been set on fire, and as she moves, she realizes that she can't.

Panic sets in.  _I can't move. I can't speak. I can't even breathe-!_

Her eyes move to where her soul gem resides... only to find a gem swirling with murkiness, nearly pitch black.

Distantly she hears screaming. It kind of sounds like her, if not for the distortion. She wrenches her eyes open (when had she closed them?) and sees the creature in front of her drawing closer. The heat from the flame on its head is scorching.

 _This must be hell,_ Kyouko concludes. She closes her eyes again in acceptance.  _Well, I definitely ended up where I belong._

She had thought, perhaps foolishly, that at least in death she would see Sayaka again. So much for that.

_Where did I go wrong, God? I tried to be good, and it got my family killed. I tried to live for myself, and I end up here._

_Did I even stand a chance?_

A tear slides down her cheek, followed by several more. They evaporate in the heat.

The heat becomes unbearable. Somehow it still gets hotter.

And then Kyouko is freezing cold.

Her first thought is that her nerves burned up and now she's just numb. But when she opens her eyes, there's a figure between her and the flames.

A very familiar blue haired figure in a white cape.

Before Kyouko can choke out her name, Sayaka spins in a circle and _stabs herself with her own sword_. A flood of water materializes from under the floor, washing over the monster that had been burning her alive. It disappears before her eyes. 

Sayaka turns around then, her expression unreadable. In one swift movement, she takes Kyouko in one arm and raises her sword with the other. Kyouko, still frozen, wonders briefly if this is part of hell. Saved from being burned alive, only for her rescuer to turn around and kill her anyway.

"You're not alone, Kyouko." Sayaka whispers, and drives her sword home.

It pierces her soul gem. 

To Kyouko's shock, rather than the soul gem shattering, the reality around them seems to shatter instead. No matter where Kyouko directs her eyes, it looks as though she's seeing through broken glass. And the glass is tinted black, bits of fog swirling within it.

Pieces of glass begin to fall down, shimmering out of existence as they reach the ground. Kyouko watches in breathless amazement as everything changes.

The red floor becomes green grass. The dark, foggy void becomes clear skies and beautiful hills.

Memories from endless time loops find their way into Kyouko's mind.

Sayaka gently lays her on the ground, then sits next to her. They look at each other for a long moment.

Kyouko gives her a lopsided grin. "You're such a sap, Sayaka. Repeating my own words back to me?"

"Shut up, Kyouko" Sayaka says, leaning in for a kiss.

When they break apart, a formless pink light is shining in front of them. A pink haired girl steps out of it and beckons them forward.

Sayaka looks at her friend, her lover... her partner.

"Shall we?"


End file.
